


Hardest choise

by Verdana_Yin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, First Person Perspective, Flowey - Freeform, Mettaton EX, Monster Kid - Freeform, Muffet - Freeform, Napstablook - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Reader as Frisk - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Toriel - Freeform, True pacyfist, Undyne - Freeform, all undertale characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdana_Yin/pseuds/Verdana_Yin
Summary: Actually it's not chapter 1 but a prolog of my fan fic^^" soo keep that in mind k? Oh before you red few things..1) I realy do have epilepsy2) My epilepsy isn't a a pitty grabber(as I call it so Y'all read my work3) I'm sorry for my grammar and miss spells





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is prolog of my Undertale fanfic I howe y'all gonna like it^^.

Prolog 

‘Uh...W-what happend’ I said to myself and opend my eyes. I realized that I’m  
lying on a big plot of golden flowers. A single beam of light falls on me.  
‘Wait a second!’ I thought….’A plot of golden flowers? Beam of light above me?’  
I started anylizing everything. Then I looked on my hands first. They were a bit  
smaller, as well as my legs. Then I discovered what clothes I was wearing....  
A blue jumper with dark pink(almost light purple) stripes and same blue pants.  
I immidiently stopped. ‘Wait, wait!! This can’t be?!’ I couldn’t belive myself. ‘It simply can’t be ture!’ I said to myself.  
First of all...how even could this….

Then I started to remember everything.  
There was this hudge storm and I just finally, after many „let’s play’s” of ‘Undertale’ on Youtube that I've watched I decided that (mine) epilepcia or not I’m gonna buy and playthrou This Wonderfull Game.  
I stopped for a moment with my thoughts...’Oh...right. As long as I stay on this flowers game won’t trully „start” ‘.  
And I went back to the depth of my mind.  
‘Alrighty’….I said to myself starting to analyzing again…  
‘So I turn on Undertale...then lightning striked somewere near….

Well at least it isn’t FNAF or any other creappy or gore game’ I thought to myself.  
‘Okey, okey….bad puns save for later….now  
Your 26 year old girl in body of „in  
theory” genderless….huh….15(?) year old...hm...Frisk in theory suposed to be  
10 at maximum(if I remember well).’  
I said to myself.  
‘Well good that I don’t have any family….  
No one will be worried about my dissapirience...Well my job and my bills and that stuff might be problematic...’  
I started arguing with myself. ‘But on the other hand… I don’t have my  
epilepcia in this body (I guess) and if I take „pacyfist path” I won’t suffer like in „real world”.‘ I continued debate….  
’Oh...but the important things are….first how  
(or will I ever) get out of here and  
second….should I say characters in the „game” that they aren’t real? Afterall….’  
I looked on my hands again...they weren’t pixelated ‘This is their Home, Life,  
Entire Existence. I can’t say „Hey Papyrus You know that You’re just a bunch  
of some computer codes?” no I just couldn’t….for them THIS is Real World.’  
With that final thought I finally got up and I started my journey in the Undergrounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thougts via comments. Kudouse are well seen aswell^^ I try post more when I write more^^  
> Lot's of love Verdana_Yin


End file.
